


The waltz

by Extinctous



Category: Clay/georgenotfound dreamnotfound
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Caring, Castles, Cold, Dark, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Royalty, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extinctous/pseuds/Extinctous
Summary: After George gets kicked out of his house for coming out as gay to his parents, george gets swept away by his prince charming (dream)...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. The Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to rewrite the story because I wasn't super happy with the way it was going. So enjoy version two of chapter one.  
> Also (tw: abuse)

The cold air hit his throat with every breath like a sharp dagger. George sat alone surrounded by the lowlights of a, not so popular, gas station. It had been three days since his parents had kicked him out. He still blamed himself with what little energy he had, maybe he wouldn't be homeless if he had just changed who he was, but he'd tried, he tried not looking at boys that way but it was part of him. Part of him that he had grown to hate. He hated that he couldn't be normal. He hated that his stomach would fill with butterflies when Dream would enter the call.

He thought more about that morning, George didn't know why he walked down stairs to his mother. He remembered the creak of each step as he debated going through with it. He had walked into the kitchen, where she stood cooking dinner, and looked her in the eyes. He remembered the smell of garlic filling his nose as she looked at him and smiled. 

“Mom?” He had asked, he felt like a fool.

“What sweetie?” She replied with a smile on her face, as she looked up from the cookbook in front of her. He debated going through with it, maybe it would be fine to keep hiding it, this part of his life was nice. His mom had always been there for him. He cleared his throat and looked her in the eyes.

“I have something to tell you Mom.” He said trying hard not to break their eye contact. She closed the book and looked at him giving him her full attention. 

“What is it?” She said, trying to keep her voice cheering. She took note of his visible uncomfortableness. 

“Mom, I need you to promise me something.” George said he hoped he could get her to just say she would always love him. Maybe then it would all be ok. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could, he blurted out.

“Promise you will love me no matter what.” he said, tears starting to fill his eyes. Dammit why was he crying, it didn't have to be a big deal. Why was he making it seem like someone had died. 

“I promise you, George Henry Davidson, I will always love you.” his mom said opening her arms for a hug, which he fell into. She rubbed his back as he took in a deep breath. He didn't know if this was the last time she would ever want to hug him like this again. 

“Mom…” He hesitated. She tried to pull back to look into his eyes but he couldn't bear it. He just held on tight to her. 

“Mom, im gay.” He said, his heart rate increased. Why did this seem like such a big deal. He knew his parents were strong Christians, but they had promised to love him. Parents are supposed to be the people that will accept you for who you are.  
His mom froze, her hand stopped moving as she pulled away. 

“George, this isn't a funny joke.” she said as she looked at him, her face no longer smiling. He could feel her judgmental eyes swallowing him in whole. 

“I'm not joking.” he said, his head dropping to look at the floor. She backed up, the warmth that had been in her eyes was now gone. She had promised to love him though, so everything would be fine. He rubbed at the back of his neck as his mom responded.  
“We will talk about this when your father gets home.” his mom turned her back to him and continued making dinner. Her voice sounded different, it sounded ashamed. He walked back up to his room and closed the door. 

He sat down on his bed, and curled into a ball. What had he done, why did he have to ruin what he had. Why did he always mess everything up? He wanted to go downstairs and apologize to his mom, and say it was all a joke but he knew she didn't want to speak to him. So instead he reached out to the only other source of comfort he had, Dream. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and opened up discord. He quickly typed.

George: Dream, i messed up

It took a couple of minutes before Dream responded, each second made George feel more on edge.

Dream: Are you okay? 

George couldn't bring himself to respond yet. His hands stayed hovering over the keyboard.

Dream: What happened?

He hesitantly started typing out a message.

“George come downstairs, me and your mother want to talk to you!” George heard his father shout. He erased what he had typed, he would reply to Dream later. He slowly got out of bed, repeating ‘It's going to be okay’ in his head over and over again. His breath felt shaky and the floor felt cold, each step feeling like he was touching ice, as he walked down the stairs. He saw his parents sitting on the couch holding each others hands. His mom looked like she had been crying. He walked in and sat on the seat across from them. 

“George, you know why I want to talk to you right.” His dad said with a rough voice. His dad looked very similar to him, except for his height. George had inherited his mothers height, but he didn't mind.  
George sat silent looking at his father.

“George, you are confused.” his mother blurted out. “You don't know who you are, and your so-called friends have confused you.” George couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

“We have scheduled a meeting for you to meet with our pastor, so he can explain what is wrong with you. Don't worry we will help you get better.” His father added. George felt his mouth drop open, and his body started to go numb. 

“We also think it is best if you stop talking to this dream person. I think he is tricking you.” his mom finished off her sentence. They crossed a line. He could deal with talking to a pastor, but he needed Dream. He needed someone who knew him, who he could be himself around. 

“No.” he said under his breath. He had not intended on saying it but his mouth liked to run free. 

“What did you say?” his father said, pulling his hands away from his wife that sat next to him. 

“I said no.” George said this time he looked at his father. He could feel the tears trying to enter his eyes, but he wouldn't let them out. He was going to stay who he is. 

“George, I hope I misheard you. “ His dad said, as he stood up from the couch and approached George. George felt intimidated by him with his towering height. 

George looked his father in the eyes as he stood up to be face to face with him.

“I said no!” George said, this time with a little more power He felt anger rising in his chest. Why couldn't they just accept him for who he was. 

“Leave the room.” George's father said as he looked back at his mom who still sat on the couch. She opened her mouth in protest, but was quickly silenced by a strong glare look from his dad.

She left, now George was alone with someone he didn't recognize. George's dad grabbed his arm and squeezed tightly. It felt like someone had sliced his arm open, he knew it was going to bruise. His dad started pulling him to the door of their house. His grip only got tighter. George didn't realize he had started crying until he blurted out in a broken voice. 

“Dad, stop. You're hurting me.” His dad grabbed tighter ignoring his pleas for the pain to stop, and pulled him to a stop in front of their front door. 

“Stop crying, you're a man not a little girl!” His dad yelled. George couldn't feel his arm anymore. 

“This is your last chance. “ His dad said, looking George in the eyes.

“I said no dad. I'm not going to change who I am!” George yelled, his voice sounding broken.

“I ought to just beat the gay out of you!” His dad yelled as he brought a fist to George's face. George felt his cheek run warm and liquid spill down it. He wasn't sure whether it was blood or tears. 

“Dad, stop! You're hurting me!” he screamed as he felt his dad bring another hand down on his face. 

“I want you out of this house!” His dad yelled, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt and lifting it so they were eye to eye. 

“You are not allowed in this house until you are fixed! Do you understand!” His dad continued to yell. George couldn't process what was happening. It all went in one ear and out the other. 

George felt himself be pushed out the front door and he landed on his hand. It stung like hell and he heard something crack. 

“I want you off of my property now! If I catch you here again I will call the cops!” He heard his dad yell as he closed and locked the door. Those were the last words his dad had said to him. 

George reached for his phone in his back pocket, only to find a now useless cracked phone. It must have broken with the fall, he thought to himself. He started walking fast away from the house, it felt freeing. Soon he was running just trying to work the shock off of what had just happened. He saw a small gas station in the distance and walked over to it. 

George was too tired to do anything right now and he didn't know what to do. So he sat with his back to the brick wall on the side of the gas station, and curled in on himself. The weather was freezing and his body heat wasn't doing much to help, but he was too tired to care. Soon he dozed off with tears still coating his eyes. 

~

This brought George too today. It had been three days since he had been forced out of his own home. He hadn't eaten, or had anything to drink, and his arm hurt like hell. He could barely move it, he figured something must have broken when his dad had grabbed him. The cuts on his face were not healing great being exposed to air and a mal nutrient body. So he sat alone, beat up, without options.

It's not like he hadn't tried going into the gas station to call someone, anyone, but they were in the middle of a nation wide pandemic, and he didn't have a mask. The store had refused to let him in, and refused to let him borrow one of their phones.  
So he sat there all day, just waiting for something to happen. Maybe he would die here peacefully with his arms huddled around himself for warmth. Or maybe a princess charming would show up and sweep him away. They could live happily ever after in a castle.

He allowed these thoughts to put him to sleep. He imagined as he spun around on the floor of a ballroom holding the hands of his prince charming. 

~  
Lights flashed through his eyelids, and the 24 year old man struggled to open his eyes. They were met with a blinding light, making it impossible to see what was happening. He closed his eyes to try and regain his vision as he heard the slow crunch of feet approaching. 

When he opened them he saw a silhouette of a tall man approaching him.

“George?” He heard a voice say, it sounded familiar but he couldn't place who it was. 

His body was too weak and his throat was too raw to respond. He simply grunted in reply. The mysterious man walked forward and scooped George into his arms. It felt nice, the warmth of the man's chest felt like a blessing in the cold air.  
Maybe this was his prince charming, coming to take him away in a carriage.

He could feel the man's body moving up and down as he walked with George in his arms. Soon the air around him turned warm, and he was laid down on a cloud. He felt a gush of cold air on his back and a loud slam, but he didn't care. His prince charming had come to rescue him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I will be rewriting the next couple chapters as well.


	2. The car

~Dream~

Dream glanced at his passed out friend that laid in the passenger seat of his car. George looked very thin, as if he hadn't eaten in days, his lips were chapped from the cold and what dream could assume was lack of water. He wore clothes that were covered in mud and stains, his brown hair was in a rabbits nest on top of his head. Dreams heart hurt seeing his friend like this, and he hoped he could help. He had gotten worried when George stopped responding to him, after 7 days of no contact dream had called George's mom to make sure he was ok.

When he had called, he had gotten his ear bitten off. They told him George no longer lived with them, and when he had asked where George lived they said he didn't have an address. Dream had become worried so he bought a plane ticket and flew over to where George used to live. He had spent the last couple nights looking for George, until tonight. Dream was in need of food, so he pulled into a small gas station, which he could get something small to feed him so he could keep looking.

When he had put his car in park he looked out his window to see a weak and scrawny George huddled against the side of the gas station. Dreams heart had skipped a beat and broken at the same time, he was happy he had found his friend but it hurt to see him in this situation. Dream had stepped out of the car and slowly approached George who appeared to be in a very dazed state. Dream had picked up George and carried him to the passenger seat.

Dream removed his sweatshirt, leaving him in his grey sweatpants and white under shirt, and laid it across George's body like a blanket. It would have to do for now, until he could get George a real blanket. Dream looked up places where they could spend the night and quickly booked a motel room, there was only a room with one bed available, but it was better then nothing.

As dream pulled into the motel George began to wake up. A very week sounding George asked

"who are you?"

As dream pulled into a parking spot and put the car in park he responded

"It's okay George, it's just me. Your safe."

George tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't budge, he was too tired.

"I'll be right back I have to go get the room key."

Dream replied before leaving George alone.

Dream hurried back to the car, when he got back George was back asleep, so dream picked him up and carried him to the motel room. After a small struggle to open the door while carrying someone dream finally got in and laid George on the bed. He quickly turned out the lights, so the small boy could sleep better. He tucked George into the covers, and got on the other side of the bed and laid down. Soon they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. The motel

~George~

George woke up in a soft bed, his memory was fuzzy and he wasn't sure if he had imagined dreams voice. Suddenly he realized he didn't know where he was. The pillows beneath his head didn't feel right, his hands were to warm. He sat up fast, almost to fast his head started to get dizzy and his vision started turning black.

"It's okay George, your safe." Dream said a hint of worry in his voice. Dream had passed out for about an hour before waking up. He didn't want his friend to wake up before him, and panic.

"Dream? Is that you?" George said, his voice sounded hoarse, and it hurt to speak.

He heard dream reach for something, and the pop of a cap leaving a bottle.

"Here, drink." Dream helped lift the lip of the bottle to George's mouth. He started gulping down water like his life depended on it. Dream couldn't help but look at the way George's hands gripped the bottle, or more gripped dreams hands which held the bottle. George's hands were softer then he thought they would be, his nails were a but long and dug into dreams skin. But he didn't mind, he would go through a small amount of discomfort if it meant his best friend would be ok.

"Careful George, we don't want you to drown." Dream said, trying to lighten the moon. George took that as a que and pulled away from the bottle, his hands remained clasped around dreams. Something about dreams hands made him not want to move his. George looked at dream for a second.

"It's really you!" George gasped, it hurt his lungs, this wasn't how he had imagined them meeting for the first time.

"Dream your face-" his words got stuck in his throat as he took the site of the young handsome man. His dark blonde hair was semi link, it sat in a mess ontop of his head, it looked like it hadn't been brushed in a while. George's eyes moved down to the freckles that littered his face, they were placed perfectly, it was almost like someone had designed dream to be perfect. His eyes moved to his lips, which were littered with small scabs. It looked as if dream was a nervous lip bitter, his suspicion was confirmed when dream sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and started biting. George looked up at dreams eyes, suddenly his body was filled with warmth. He remembered he was looking at dream, how long had it been, had he scared his friend because he fell quiet?

"Are you okay George?" Dream asked, concern in his voice. George opened his mouth to answer but nothing would come out, he was speechless. Dream turned his head in an attempt to hide his face.

"Sorry, I um. I brought a mask. I'll put it on I didn't mean to scare you." Dream said, panic in his voice. He removed his hands from the bottle, and reached into his black bag that sat next to the bed. He hadn't intended on showing his face, but wearing a mask while looking for someone proved to be a challenging task. So dream had decided, despite the voice in his head, to take the mask off.

"Wait." Was all George could manage to get out of his mouth before he fell silent again. He pulled the bottle to his mouth again, and took small sips. After a short minute he stopped drinking.

"Sorry, I um. I didn't expect you to um look." His voice trailed off.

"Look so what?" Dream asked, he hoped he hadn't ruined anything. Maybe George would hate him now, was he ugly. Did George picture him different.

"Look so ... great.. nice .. I um" George replied struggling to get a reply out. Why was he tripping on his words.

Suddenly dream let out the loudest wheeze he had heard, breaking the tension. his face turned red as he laughed. George joined in laughing shortly. The two shared a small moment of laughter, before dream reached into his bag and grabbed a granola bar.

"Here, you need to eat something." Dream said looking George in the eye. He handed him the granola bar. For a split second their hands touched. George wished he could reach out and touch dreams hand again.

"I'm going to hop in the shower, while you eat that, I'll be out in five." Dream said as he grabbed a change of clothes from his bag, he had packed quit a bit because he wasn't sure how long he would be away from home. Soon dream disappeared behind the bathroom door.


	4. The motel part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer because i had access to my computer to write it lol. Hope you enjoy :)

~George~

George watched as Dream entered the bathroom closing the door behind him. Part of him wanted to call out to dream and ask him not to leave, George feared that if Dream left he wouldn't return. Millions of things were passing through George's head, he wondered why Dream cared so much about him. Dream had flown across the world during a national pandemic to find him. This thought couldn't help but bring a smile to his face, the smile quickly faded as George remembered seeing dreams face, seeing the beautiful freckles that littered his cheek, and seeing his lips that looked softer than a cloud itself. Most of all he remembered getting lost in his eyes, that somehow spoke to him, and appeared colorful even through his colorblind vision. He was worried that he had pressured his best friend into doing a face reveal, and his slow response didn't help his case. He wanted to curl in on himself and cry, all he felt like was a burden. How was he supposed to respond though, was he supposed to act like Dream didn't look incredibly handsome? He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the shower stopping. He knew he was going to have to explain to his friend why he was kicked out, why he was a disgrace to his family.

~Dream~

Dream entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. What had George meant when he said he looked great? Did George feel the same way dream did, did he crave to feel dreams touch like dream craved his? Why had his friend stared at his eyes for so long? He didn't even know if George was remotely interested in guys. Dream had so many questions which he hoped would soon be answered. But he needed time to get them. So he decided to brush the thoughts aside, as he leaned over and turned the water on. The water was cold, but dream couldn't care to change it, besides he liked the feeling of a cold shower sometimes. His heart broke as he remembered seeing George cold, huddled against himself trying to keep any amount of warmth in. How could someone do that to George, what had George done that had caused his parents to completely disown him to the point that when dream called, they refused to use his name. George's parents had sounded so mad over the phone. He had to practically beg them to even tell him what happened to George, and even then they just said that they had told George that he wasn't welcomed in their home anymore. Which stunned dream even more, George was practically paying for their house, they had no right to kick him out without any of his stuff. Dreams' ears turned red with anger. The cold water now felt like small pellets against his skin. It felt as if the water would turn to steam as it touched him. He slowly washed himself using the motel soap, which he hoped had been clean.

After he showered he decided that he would order some actual food for him and George, because they couldn't live off of granola bars for the rest of their stay here. He grabbed his phone and quickly pulled up the uber eats map. He still wished they would sponsor him. I mean it would be in their best interest. He was confused by the selection of restaurants, most of the names he didn't recognize. He soon found a burger place and ordered two burgers, and two drinks. He pulled the green hoody he had brought over his head and adjusted it so it fit him better. He then shoved a clean pair of black sweatpants on and exited the bathroom rubbing a towel along the back of his neck to dry off his hair. George sat on the bed with his legs crossed. His face shot up at the sound of the door opening.

“I ordered us food” Dream said as he put a smile on his face, to try and cheer George up.

George stayed silent, and merely nodded.

“George, can we talk about why?” Dream asked, trying to phrase the question to avoid the awkwardness of the conversation.

“Why what?” George replied, his voice sounding a little shaky, but it sounded better then it did this morning.

“Why your parents kicked you out.” Dream said, George broke their eye contact, and quickly looked at the ground. He figured that he would have to tell dream at some point so he might as well do it now. He cleared his throat as he replied

“I um-I” He took a second and looked into dreams eyes. “I came out as gay to them, and they chose not to accept me for me.” He said as he broke the eye contact and looked at the floor, ashamed of himself. Was dream going to leave him now, was something wrong with him?

“George.-” Dream said, he was quickly cut off by George.

“Is something wrong with me?” George asked, his voice cracking at the last word. He hadn't planned on saying that, but it came out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Dream walked over to where George sat on the bed and slowly sat down besides his best friend.

“Nothing is wrong with you.” He said as he brought his hand up and started rubbing George's back. “They don't know what they are talking about, they shouldn't kick you out for being you.”

George leaned into Dreams touch and laid his head on dreams shoulder, tears starting to flow from his eyes.

“George, you're okay.” Dream said trying to comfort his now sobbing friend. He wrapped his arms around George hugging him. George quickly moved his hand and wrapped them around Dream's torso, grabbing at the hoodie and holding on tight. Dream placed his hand on the back of George's neck and rubbed it as George buried his face in Dream's shoulder.

“Shhhh” Dream said, calming his friend. George started to calm down. Dream grabbed George's hands from his back, and pulled away from the hug looking George in the eyes. His hands still holding George's.

“Look ,George, I accept you.” Dream said as he squeezed George's hand. A small smile creeped onto George's lips.

“I will always accept you George, because I love you.” Dream said, he looked George in the eyes.

George’s eyes slowly started to creep down to dreams lips, then back up to his eyes. The energy in the room started sparking as they both stared into each other's souls.  
“Dream, I-” George Said as he started to lean in, dream doing the same.

Their mouths were centimeters away from touching when a knock hit their door. They both quickly pulled away.

“ I think our food is here.” Dream said, as he moved off of the bed, grabbing a mask and quickly putting it on as he walked to the door.

“Good, because I'm starving.” George said as he sat up straight and waited for dream to get the food.


	5. The motel part 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write more tonight, just wanted to get this chapter out there.

After they ate their food George hopped in the shower, and was soon clean wearing one of dreams oversized hoodies and a pair of Dreams sweatpants, which were way too big. He walked back into the room to see dream scrolling on his phone on the bed. 

“Dream, how did you find me?” George suddenly asked, he really needed to control his mouth more, words seemed to just keep flying out without his say. Dream glanced up from his phone.

“You can call me Clay if you want, while we are in person.” Dream said as he looked at George. “I found you by driving, I knew the general area of where you lived. So i went driving around it looking for you, and on the third day I found you when I pulled into a gas station to get some food.” Dream said as he ran his hand through his hair. Oh how George loved his hair, he wished he could just reach out and touch it. 

“But why did you come looking for me, Clay?” George said in response, he liked the way the name Clay rolled off of his tongue. 

“I already told you George.” Clay said, George stared at Clay's eyes as if they were the only warmth he was going to see in a while. They stared at each other for a miniature lost in each others eyes. 

“I'm kind of tired.” Clay said as he laid down on the bed and got under the covers. George stared at him confused for a second, how did he expect to sleep in the same bed as Clay without him accidentally doing something, like sleeping too close to him, or god forbid accidentally cuddling him in his sleep. Why is that always how the fanfics wrote it, he was always the one that ended up ‘accidentally’ cuddling Dream, and somehow it had morphed into one of his nightmares. 

“I'm sorry, I can move onto the couch if you want.” Clay said, after realizing George had been staring at him for the past minute. George still didn't move.

“George?” Clay said, this time George moved like he had just been shaken out of his brain. 

“What?” was all George said, he had been too busy in his own brain to even hear what Clay had said. Clay stared at him for a second.

“Do you care if I sleep here, I can sleep on the couch if you want.” Clay repeated. He figured that George was just tired from the lack of sleep, and he had somehow dozed off while standing. 

“No, I don't mind.” shot out of Georges mouth before he could stop it. He hated how his filter wasn't there when he was tired. So George walked over to the bed and laid under the covers, being careful to not get too close to clay. The bed smelt nice, it smelt like Clay. 

“George, do you care if I ft Sapnap real quick? He's been worried about you” Clay asked, as he turned his head to see Georges.

“No, it's fine. It might be nice to talk to him.” George replied, not realizing that this meant Sapnap was going to see him and dream laying in the same bed.

*Ring*

He started to hope sapnap wasn't going to pick up.

*Ring*

I mean he did miss his friend

*Ring*

But Sapnap knew he liked Clay. 

“Dream! Did you find him, is he okay?” Sapnap said before Dream could even say anything to him. 

“Woah, calm down nick, he's fine, I found him. Do you wanna see him?” Dream replied  
looking over at George to make sure he was ok with it, George signaled it was ok with his eyes. 

“Yeah.” was all sapnap said in reply waiting for the phone to be handed to George. 

“Hey.” George said as he looked at his worried friend on the phone. 

“Are you alright?” sap said, completely disregarding what dream said. 

“Yeah I'm fine for now.” George replied, a small smile spreading on his lips.

“What happened, why didn't you respond to us?” sapnap said as he looked at his friend that he hadn't seen in forever. 

“I-can Clay tell you?” George said, sapnap looked a little surprised at the fact he had used the word Clay. Dream didn't even like it when Sapnap called him Clay.

“Sure.” sap replied, as George handed the phone back to dream.

“I'll be right back George.” Clay said, as he got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom to finish the conversation with sapnap. The bed felt weird without Clay in it, it felt colder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is switching between dream and clay, depending on who is talking, confusing? I thought it would be cool but if it confused people I can change it.


End file.
